


Craving Control

by Kewlmint34



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Dark Tony Stark, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Overstimulation, Pining, Praise Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Peter Parker, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kewlmint34/pseuds/Kewlmint34
Summary: Peter's whole body trembled slightly as he slid his hands down to Tony's lower stomach. His fingers caught and hesitated at Tony's pants-line as if to give him a final warning. However, Peter's desires were relentless, and this would certainly be his last chance to relieve some of the tension.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm... I'm back with more sin. <3

     Peter had gotten himself into a mess. He was standing in an elevator with his mentor and not-so-secret crush, Tony, draped across half of his body. Peter could smell the stench of alcohol on Tony's breath even though his head was slowly falling in a direction away from Peter's face. As Peter eagerly waited for the elevator to reach its peak in the Stark Tower he reflected on what had gotten him into this position. He seemed to remember that this all started when he was working in Tony's lab before Tony casually mentioned,    
  
     "I have a really fancy, really obnoxious, company party here tomorrow night and if you graced me with your presence it just might make it a little more bearable." Peter took two mental notes after Tony said this. First, there was something about the way Tony said it which felt more like a cry for help than a question. Second, Peter had no idea what to do at a fancy company party, and he would definitely not belong there. These distressing facts lead Peter to make his first attempt at a refusal.  
  
     "I... I really don't know," Peter began, taking the time to draw out his words. "I'm just not sure I would fit in there. I mean, everyone is going to be way older than me and I've never done this before." Tony raised one eyebrow, his ego clearly taking a hit since his fifteen-year-old intern just refused his invite.    
  
     "Well, you seem really worried about it... _but_ ," Tony let out a deep sigh before continuing, "I can tell you from experience that these kinds of events are not hard to master. Just show up, tell people that you're my prodigy, and flash your pretty face." He added a dazzling smile at the end of his sentence which made Peter want to roll his eyes, but he wouldn't dare. Peter weakly began his second attempt at a refusal.  
  
     "But Mr. Stark..." Peter and Tony had been on a first name basis for quite some time now, but Peter was pulling out all the stops. "I just...it just might look a little weird...I dunno. Maybe I just shouldn't go and then we don't have to worry about it?" Tony strolled closer to Peter with a determined look on his face. He wasn't taking no for an answer this time.  
  
     "Peter," Tony gave him a sharp look, "What is so weird about me showing my brightest intern the ins-and-outs of my company? Including introducing him to all the big shots that just  _love_ to hire fresh minds...when those fresh minds turn eighteen." Tony looked as though he got sidetracked before he returned to the conversation with a more sincere tone. "C'mon, they're gonna love you." Peter realized that Tony was giving him a warm, relaxed, look he had only seen a few times before, and it felt heavenly. "Besides, I can't wait to show everybody that I actually have an intern." Tony's comedic jab hurt Peter a little more than he knew. Solely because it reminded Peter that he was _just_ Tony's intern and that he could never be more. However, Peter was having a hard time coming up with another way to say no.  
  
     So, he ended up at the Party, and everything had been going fine. Just as Tony said, everyone was very impressed with him, one lady pinched his cheek upon finding out his age, but he was able to let that go. It was only a few hours into the night before Peter realized that he hadn't seen Tony in a concerning amount of time. After looking around the large room for minutes, he finally found Tony looking more than a little inebriated. He was sitting on a stool close to the bar and Peter could tell that he was having a hard time keeping himself upright. Peter realized that he couldn't just leave Tony here to embarrass himself, so he decided that escorting him up to his bedroom would best the best idea. So, he slowly helped Tony out of the room, only catching the eyes of a few people. That's how he ended up where he was now. Helping Tony keep his balance as the elevator stopped at the top of Stark Tower.    
  
     They stumbled into the hall and slowly crept in the direction of Tony's bedroom. Peter realized that it would be much easier to just lift Tony, but Peter had a feeling that his drunk companion wouldn't appreciate that. They finally made it into the bedroom, where Tony slumped onto the bed and appeared to hit a second wind of consciousness.    
  
     "Peter..." Tony waved for Peter to come closer to him, "I want to thank you for helping me and being there for me tonight I really, really, do." The sincerity of Tony's statements was being effectively clouded by the smell of strong whiskey. Peter was honestly growing impatient with him but then Tony started to say something that finally peaked his interest. "I could tell that everyone was really impressed with you tonight... I mean look at you." Tony motioned to Peter's suit, which he had to buy special for this occasion. "You know, after yesterday, when I mentioned you getting hired at eighteen, I started thinking, and god I haven't been able to stop thinking since, and I think I'm making a really big mistake by saying this but Jesus Christ kid. If you were eighteen, god... the things I would do to you." Peter let his mouth fall open slightly if only to let out a surprised breath. He wasn't sure exactly how long he had been fantasizing and pining over Tony Stark, but it was just long enough to make his heart thump hard against his black tie. Tony appeared to be slowly falling asleep right after saying the words Peter had been waiting to hear his entire lifetime.    
  
     Peter felt frozen to the floor. He got the overwhelming urge that he should leave and never mention this again, but something was preventing him from moving. Maybe it was shock, maybe it was bad judgment, maybe it was lust. Peter took a few steps closer to Tony, who was now fully asleep. He hovered over him, just close enough to smell the puffs of alcohol passing Tony's lips. Peter was stood completely still but his entire body was in a state of panic. If Tony had been sober for his confession, then Peter was sure he would have already crashed their lips together on impulse. What frightened him was that he still felt the urge to do that, even now. Peter then remember that if Tony had been sober, then this confession would have never come at all. That thought was heartbreaking and motivating.    
  
     Although, it was motivating a part of Peter that he wasn't aware of before this very moment. He was surprising himself with what he wanted. He wanted to reach out and touch Tony. He wanted to feel Tony's body against his own. Peter wanted to kiss Tony deep enough to get a taste of the expensive liquor that he was drunk on. He wanted all of this now, and Tony's current state wasn't doing anything to change his mind. Peter's heart pounded in his chest, acutely aware of the mistake he was about to make. Peter reached out and touched Tony. He dragged his fingertips from the rough of Tony's beard down to the unkempt collar of his suit, and finally to the first button of the shirt beneath. Peter's hands trembled as if they weren't his own. Probably because these actions felt so foreign. Peter shakily undid the top button of Tony's shirt and paused to admire his devious actions.  
  
     Peter then quickly withdrew his hands and clenched them into solid fists. He backed away from the bead and paced the room quietly as he fought with his own judgment. He dug his nails into the palms of his hands to fend off the panic that was headed his way. His thoughts were racing. Could he really do this? What exactly was he doing? What did he want to do? Most importantly, what was he going to let himself do if he didn't leave right now? Peter wanted answers to his questions, but he knew there wasn't a good answer to any of them. The only question he could bring himself to answer was what he wanted to do right now, and what he wanted right now terrified him. Peter's eyes were locked on Tony and his one undone button as he paced around the bed.    
  
     Peter simultaneously felt like the predator and the prey, the hunter and the hunted, and all that had triggered this was the warfare of his own mind. If he surrendered into his urges, he wasn't sure which side he would be giving in to. Pure adrenaline guided him as he walked over to the bed and carefully placed one knee down beside Tony's hips. The bed sheets wrinkled beneath him as he carefully let his other leg down beside Tony.    
  
     "Oh..." Peter let a small noise into his gasp as his body reacted to the feeling of Tony between his legs. He gently laid his hands on Tony's chest for stability. He slowly slid his hands up to the next button of Tony's shirt. Every time Peter made a small movement his eyes locked onto the small expressions of Tony's face. He carefully scanned for any signs that Tony was about to wake from his drunken slumber. Peter gently leaned down to kiss Tony's exposed chest, there was something that felt vaguely intimate about this action... given the circumstances. He took the time to touch everything on Tony's body that he had been admiring for some time. He ran his hands down Tony's arms. He traced his fingertips across Tony's jawline. He would have spent more time carefully fulfilling his gentle wishes if his cock wasn't straining against his pants and reminding him of the rest of his fantasies.    
  
     Peter's whole body trembled slightly as he slid his hands down to Tony's lower stomach. His fingers caught and hesitated at Tony's pants-line as if to give him a final warning. However, Peter's desires were relentless, and this would certainly be his last chance to relieve some of the tension. He moved his hands lower and began palming Tony through his dress pants. Peter gently pushed his erection against Tony's leg as he did this. Peter felt pathetic. He was entirely in control of Tony but he still found himself rutting against the man's leg. He was still falling into the place of submission. Tony's cock began to react to the stimulation, slowly getting hard under Peter's gentle touch. Peter slowly moved back up to straddle Tony again. He dipped his hips down and brushed his clothed cock against Tony's. Peter let out a few quiet puffs at the sensation of someone else's hardness touching him.  
  
     He pushed forward again, this time pushing his hips down a little farther to catch some friction. A high whimper crept its way past Peter's lips on the third drag of his hips. To Peter's sudden horror, Tony slightly stirred because of this. He didn't move much, he just tipped his head and moved one hand slightly, but it was enough to keep Peter frozen in his current position. A perfect statue of lust and surrender to temptation. After a minute or two, Peter gently lifted himself off the bed and he walked quickly over to the door. He let his back thump against the door as he slowly slid to the floor. His heart felt like it was pumping blood for two. He had come so close... he still  _was_ so close. He could still go back over, he could finish this, he could get what he wanted. It was thrilling to have an option. Tony would usually cut Peter off in a rambling sentence, or interrupt his train of thought, but this time it was up to him. He got to decide what was best, and what he had felt just a few minutes ago, was certainly the best.    
  
     Peter stood up, back still glued to the door. He reached down and undid his own belt and pants. He let his eyes drag over Tony's resting body as he slowly stroked himself. His hips pushed forward into his hand, and the direction of Tony. Peter slowly took two of his fingers into his mouth, slicking down the entire surface area. He kept his eyes on Tony, imagining that it was his cock. Peter couldn't help but get more excited at the fact that if he wanted to, it could be Tony's cock. He slowly brought his hand behind him and added pressure at his entrance. He always liked to hesitate before pushing in, just so he could think about how it would feel if it had been Tony slowly sinking into him. Peter didn't waste any more time, thrusting into himself and trying to quickly stretch himself without causing too much damage. Tony didn't appear to be waking up soon, but Peter needed time. He  _needed_ this.  
  
     Just a few more moments went by before Peter started moving around the room. After discarding his suit jacket, he gently opened cabinets and drawers in search of lube. He finally found a small bottle in the bottom drawer of Tony's left bedside table. He might have looked here first if he hadn't been so used to hiding his things in crafty places. Beside tables were too obvious for teenagers with suspicious Aunt's. Peter felt his heart rate rise as he approached the bed once more. Tony seemed more asleep than ever, which eased Peter's nerves to some extent. Peter, who had a keen understanding of himself, knew that he should have felt a show-stopping pang of anxiety upon straddling Tony once again. However, tonight was a night of surprises, because all Peter felt was a sickening wave of calmness rush to his lower stomach which festered and turned into a dark arousal. Goosebumps raised on his arms as he carefully took hold of Tony's belt buckle. The tiny clangs of the metal dug deep into his ears and made the reality of the situation burn Peter's senses up like a torch.  
  
     The anticipation made his chest rise and fall in tandem with the thump of blood rushing to his head. The deafening sounds of his own body functioning were loud enough to drown out second thoughts, and third thoughts, and the fourth thoughts that he should have had as he finally freed Tony's cock from his pants. Peter exhaled a breath of relief, physically letting out the breath he had mentally been holding for the past five minutes. Peter lowered himself while keeping his eyes raised on Tony. He watched the man like a hawk as he licked from base to tip of Tony's cock, taking a cautionary taste of what he had been waiting for. He let his lips close gently around the tip and slowly took in most of Tony's length, relishing his first experience with a cock in his mouth. Peter slowly added suction on his way back to the tip and Tony let out a deep sigh, which terrified Peter but he was willing to take the risk this time.    
  
     Peter quietly withdrew his mouth and reached for the bottle of lube. Peter added the appropriate amount to Tony's cock and to his own fingers. He sank his fingers back into himself with more ease this time. Peter noticed that Tony's breathing had sped up and if he let himself listen close enough he could hear Tony's heart rate rise. Peter finally positioned Tony's cock at his entrance and took a moment to let the reality set in. He understood what this meant, he was well aware of what he was about to do, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Peter slowly sank down onto Tony, allowing a silent shriek rise from his throat. Peter released a shaky breath after lowering himself fully. Tony still wasn't moving, Peter made sure of that, but now Peter's lungs were violently asking for air.  
  
     Peter was having a hard time keeping his breathing quiet as he rose his hips and pushed down harder this time. He couldn't manage between holding his breath to prevent moans and giving his body enough air, the feeling of Tony's cock stretching him was so much better than expected. Tony's cock, while not longer than average, was thick compared to what Peter was used to, and he wasn't used to much. But he liked the way it hurt, Peter loved the feeling of his body accommodating to Tony Stark, and he only wished he could have experienced it under better circumstances. Ideally, he wished he could have experience Tony thrusting into Peter himself. Peter had always imagined the way Tony fucked would be firm and merciless. As Peter's mind drifted he picked up the pace, still riding Tony lightly enough not to wake him up. Peter wrapped a hand around his cock and had to physically close his throat to prevent a moan from escaping him.  
  
     Tony let out a small noise of pleasure in his sleep, which Peter's sex drive immediately devoured as his cock twitched in his hand. Peter had the luxury and curse of handling this at his own pace. The luxury was being able to angle himself so that Tony's cock hit the perfect spot...every...time. The curse was the reality that he may never be able to know what it feels like to be pushed face first into the bed while Tony stark shoves into him from behind and uses him as he pleases. Peter whimpered and then clapped his hand over his mouth, breathing heavy through his nose. He let his eyes fall to Tony, whose brow was furrowed in his sleep. His eyes fell further to the undone buttons. He admired Tony's chest and was so pleased with himself that he had undone the icon that is Tony Stark. His eyes fell further to his own cock bobbing gently as he rode Tony. It was all becoming too much.  
  
     Peter returned his hand to his cock, stroking quickly because he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Peter found himself realizing that this is what it felt like, to take control, to get what you wanted...to not be told no. Broken moans fell out of his mouth as he struggled to keep himself quiet. The thrill of the moment set a suspiciously warm tingle down his spine. He could feel himself coming undone from the core and it was sinful and wrong, and perfect because he _loved_ this.    
  
     "Oh fuck..." Peter prayed his whisper was quiet enough because there was no stopping it anymore. He let his head fall back as he thrust himself onto Tony's cock for one of the last times. "Oh god I'm sorry, I'm sorry...a-ah," Peter came with a stuttered whimper, the intensity of his own orgasm forced him to hold his breath as sheer pleasure bolted through his body. Peter let his head fall forward to watch his cum drip onto his stomach and hand, taking a mental picture of even the smallest detail of his greatest sin. Peter let himself fall to the side of Tony, gently enough not to shake the bed. As he was catching his breath, he slowly felt the sickening creep of guilt take over his mind. He wasn't sure what to do besides for sit there and breathe. Perhaps that was all he could do at this point. Peter, scrunched his eyes closed and let out one slow, heavy, breath which he violently sucked back into his body upon hearing Tony say,  
  
     "Aw...you think that you're done."


	2. Spoiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!WARNING.PLEASE.READ!!!!!!! This chapter is very intense as a portrayal of a dub-con/rape scenario. This chapter could be considered as more intense than the last so read at your own discretion. Be aware that this chapter may not be for you and please be safe before proceeding. !!!!!!WARNING.PLEASE.READ!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Aside from that, due to popular request, I am back with a second chapter. I may have taken it in a direction that no one wanted, or it's exactly what you guys wanted and I have no idea lol. Anyways, if you have read the tags and the warnings and still wish to continue reading, then I hope you enjoy! <3

  
     “T-Tony... Mr. Stark, I’m sorry...” Peter uttered the words as loudly as the lump in his throat would let him. Tony loomed over him, he almost looked animalistic. His eyes were dark and hungry, his chest heaved and Peter could feel his hands gripping him harder than what was acceptable. Peter was stuck in between the feeling of fear and excitement.    
  
     “What are you sorry for?” Tony nearly slurred his words but he was just self-aware enough to correct the errors in his speech. Peter nearly whimpered as a response. He wasn’t sure if there was any “right” decision in this situation. Peter whined into his words.  
  
    “Mr. Stark please,” Peter didn’t know if he was going to cry or not. He didn’t want to cry, but he felt the tears coming.    
  
    “Please what?” Tony snaked a hand into Peter’s dress shirt, roughly groping his torso. “Please fuck me?” Tony pinched Peter’s nipple mercilessly while taunting the younger man.  
  
    “Tony... please please Tony stop.” Peter wiggled under Tony’s touch. He wasn’t quite trying to escape yet, which Tony caught onto immediately.      
  
    “Do you want me to stop Peter? Because I know you could leave anytime you want to.” Tony ripped Peter’s shirt open to lay an attack of bites and bruises on his neck. “I've seen how strong you are, I know you could push me aside and make me stop any time you wanted, but that’s not what you want is it Peter?” Peter bit his lip to try to prevent any more pathetic noises from passing his lips. Tony bit down on Peter’s hip bone hard enough to leave vivid red marks.  
  
    Peter shrieked at the sudden pain. He could hear the blood pounding in his head and he felt the color rising in his cheeks as he realized that he was hard again. “You want me to hold you down and fuck you properly.” Peter couldn’t do anything but whine and blink back his tears. “You want me to push you into this mattress and tell you how good you are.”    
  
    “Tony,” Peter pleaded, his voice catching and breaking as Tony took hold of his cock roughly.    
  
    “Say it for me,” Tony leaned in closer and Peter only could inhale the second-hand scent of alcohol. “Say you want it.” Peter nearly screamed at the sudden stimulation. Peter was so sensitive it was almost painful as Tony ran his finger across the tip.  
  
    “Please!” Peter pleaded for a break just to answer, “I want you to fuck me.” Peter wailed, and tears finally rolled onto his cheeks at the sound of his own sinful admission echoing in his ears. He wasn't sure if he was begging for more or begging just to end the torture. Two seconds passed before Peter was carelessly flipped onto his stomach. He knew what was coming but his heart still pounded with naïve anticipation. He felt Tony’s cock push against him. Tony allowed for a cruel pause, watching Peter suffer in a perpetual loop of anticipation and hesitation. Tony thrust into Peter hard enough to make it hurt intentionally. He might have been gentler if he didn’t know that Peter would already be healed by morning.    
  
    Tony’s clumsy fingers dug into Peter’s hips to support the ruthless pace he had set. Peter’s face was hidden in the sheets to muffle the constant stream of shrieks and whimpers of pain, pleasure and regret. He could feel all of the separate sensations so vividly. The burn of Tony’s cock pounding into him. The encompassing feeling of his prostate being hit every few thrusts. The unbearable thrill of overstimulation sending a tickle up his spine. It was all too much.    
  
    Tony knew he wouldn't last much longer, and he fully intended to make his time count. Tony’s free hand snuck around Peter’s neck, yanking the boy’s head back closer to his intoxicated breath. Peter's mouth hung open as he struggled to take in air against the resistance of pressure on his windpipe.  
  
    “Look at you.” Tony let his fingers hook into Peter’s mouth, feeling the drag of the boy's tongue against his fingertips. The burning wet heat of Peter's mouth made him shudder. Tony’s words were stuttered through his low moans of pleasure and pants of exhaustion. “You’re so perfect just like this.” Tony felt the slight vibration of Peter’s noises run through his hand and up his arm. Just as Peter was keening at the praise and tender touches, Tony slid his hand to the back of Peter’s neck. Suddenly Peter was pushed down into the bed as Tony relentlessly thrust into him. “This is what you wanted... To take my cock like the good slut you are.” Tony’s sentences were running together in a way that made Peter feel like the end was approaching. If Peter listened hard enough he could hear the abnormally elevated thud of Tony's heart. He craved and dreaded the end of this experience. “Look at you... taking your first cock like a little whore.”    
  
     Peter didn’t know that Tony could be this vulgar. He somehow wanted more despite the acknowledgment that he couldn't handle anymore. Every time Peter thought he was getting a handle on the situation, Tony changed it up again. Peter assumed that was due to the unpredictability of intoxication. Tony finally released Peter’s neck. He then reached down to continue roughly stroking Peter. The boy was practically shaking against Tony’s body. Tony’s hips began stuttering and Peter could feel the intensity of his second orgasm rattling through him. Peter was certain he only saw white for a moment. His voice rose into a silent scream, now visibly shaking as he leaked cum onto the sheets. Seconds later Peter’s arms gave out and he dropped to the bed. There were no signs of his consciousness besides for the quiet moans and whimpers as Tony finished inside of him. Tony's last few thrusts were harder than any of the ones before, as if he wanted to seal this moment with Peter forever. He certainly had. Tony heard Peter sob as he finally pulled out of him, breathing heaving and staying in place to watch his cum slowly drip out.    
  
     Peter felt the bed shake with the weight of Tony’s body plopping back onto it. Peter lied still on his stomach, too spent to move from the position. He expected Tony to pass out after spending his second wind, but he eventually felt a warm hand on his body. Tony gently turned Peter onto his back, Peter whined at the smallest movement. Even when Tony was drunk he still wasn’t beyond aftercare. Tony carefully scanned for damage marks on Peter’s body and gently kissed each one, effectively sealing in each sin with guilt and affection. He let his hands run smooth and gentle on Peter’s body as the boy resisted the call of exhaustion.    
  
     “I’m so sorry...” Tony whispered into Peter’s neck.  
  
     “So am I,” Peter stated, enveloped in the cold realization of what they had both done to each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to all those who requested the second chapter and gave me the incentive to write it. <3


End file.
